


Break the Barriers

by SilverBoobMcGee



Category: Glee, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Minor Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Past Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBoobMcGee/pseuds/SilverBoobMcGee
Summary: Rachel needed a new start away from the heartbreak that is Finn Hudson, so she travels to her father's hometown, by some miracle she meets our favourite Original Hybrid; Klaus Mikelson.They both decided to give up on love and the heartbreak that comes along with it, what happens when fate decides to throw them together? As the attraction between grows and changes the fate of everyone, so does the danger that is slowly closing in on them.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry & Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry/Klaus Mikaelson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_Keep holding on_   
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_   
_We'll make it through_

_-Avril Lavigne_

* * *

** Chapter One: **

Rachel Berry was _over_ it.

She was over the constant love triangle that Finn was playing, he admitted that he _loved_ her yet he was still with _Quinn Farbay._ Rachel knew he wasn't man enough to break up with Quinn, yet he was promising her that he will.

_Enough was enough._

She couldn't.. No, she would not pine after someone that whispers sweet nothings in her ear and expect her to just get over it?

She was Rachel Barbara Berry! A future Broadway star and Tony award winner. She was not going to let some hopeless high school fling set her back.

Rachel Berry wanted more than what life was dealing her, so she convinced her dads; well mainly talked to them and they both agreed because she was their little _star_. Leroy then told her about the family he had in a small town, Rachel smiled as she listened to her dad talk about the town- it sounded perfect for her to start anew, to start fresh.

As she walked down the stairs to start her last day at William McKinley High; Rachel froze as her eyes landed on her friends and fellow glee members Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Mercedes Jones and to everyone's surprise Santana Lopez.

"Um, what's going on?" Rachel muttered, looking slightly lost. "What are you all doing here?"

"Coach Sylvester overheard your dads talking about you transferring schools and then she blabbed it to Becky who has a habit of blabbing it to the whole Cheerio cheerleading team." Santana replied, smiling towards Rachel. "And I happen to be on the Cheerios…"

"And also in Glee club, which is why we are here." Mercedes added, earning a small eye roll from the annoyed Latina girl. "We know about your small _problem_ with Finn, one day he will wake up to know what he is missing."

Rachel wiped a few fallen tears as Mercedes moved forward to hug the crying Jewish girl, then everyone including Santana hugged the crying girl as well.

"I can't keep on waiting for him to realise that, Mercedes." Rachel replied. "This is why I'm leaving. I can't keep on feeling like this, the heartache I feel whenever I see him with Quinn and then finding out he lied about sleeping with _both_ Santana and Britney to my face."

"Large buffoon did what now?" Santana snapped, eyes narrowed. "He _slept_ with Britney?"

"As Mercedes was saying…" Blaine interrupted Santana's small Spanish rant, as he pulled Rachel closer to him. "We decided to sing you a little _song_ , so you can remember us by."

Music started playing as Kurt took hold of Rachel's hand and took her towards the door.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

Blaine came up beside her as he placed his hand on top of Kurt's

**When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in**

Both Finn and Quinn were watching in confusion as their fellow Glee club members, sing a song they had once sung to then - when Quinn was pregnant, to Rachel.

_**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** _

Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury then came in along with Coach Beastie; Rachel walked up them and hugged them all.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
_ **Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny** _  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
_ _**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah** _

_**La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da** _

_Keep holding on  
_ _**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** _ _  
_ **Just stay strong** _  
_ _**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
** _ **There's nothing you could say** _**  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through** _

_**Keep holding on  
Keep holding on** _

_There's nothing you could say_ _**  
** _ **Nothing you could do** _**  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
** _ **So keep holding on** _****  
'Cause you know we'll make it through,_ _we'll make it through_

Before anyone knew, Rachel's time in the Glee club was up and the New Directions watched with sad expressions as the girl that they have come to know, adore and love even if some of the words she says annoys them to the bone; but she was family and family stuck together.

She had promise to keep in touch with all of them, as Blaine and Kurt drove her to the train station and watched her disappear into thin air.


	2. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus gives up on Caroline but meets another interesting girl. 
> 
> Rachel Berry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel may be a little ooc in this story.

_Everybody talks,_

_Everybody talks!_

_-Neon Trees_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Niklaus was _done._

He couldn't take looking at Caroline being all _lovey-dovey_ with her Hybrid, Tyler; it made him want to rip out their hearts.

Once again, he was the second choice anyone he came to love or have feelings for would choose and he enough of that.

What was great about Tyler anyway?

Klaus was tired of being judged for whom he is and what he has done, he tried to change before but that got him nowhere and that angered him as well.

As Klaus sat down, drinking; as usual his brother, Elijah comes to check up on him.

"What's with the depressed look, brother?" Elijah asks as he takes up the empty seat beside Klaus by the bar, turns to face where Klaus's gaze was. "Ah, Miss Forbes and Mr Lockwood."

"This pathetic excuse for a life that someone up there gave me is a joke," Klaus's drunkenly replied, growling at the same time. "And I am pretty sure everyone I know, including my family is laughing."

Elijah gives him a questionable look, but then shakes his head. "Why don't you find another person to love?"

"Why didn't I think of that before…?" Klaus muttered, sarcasm filling every word that made Elijah give him an annoyed look. "I must be the biggest idiot in the world!"

Before Elijah could say another word, Klaus downed the last of his drink, grabbed his keys and exited the Grill with Elijah, Caroline and Tyler looking on.

As he got into his car, he started to take his anger out on the car's steering wheel; what was he going to do now?

Right now he felt like ripping off people's heads and staking their hearts, maybe he should get out of town for a while; meet some new people…

The next evening, he woke up hearing the end of Rebekah's and Elijah's small but hushed conversation; curious as to what the conversation was about he made his presence known to them both.

"Where were you last night, brother?" Rebekah demanded; arms folded as she looked at her brother sternly.

"I went out," Klaus replied as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I didn't realize I had to check in with the Klaus patrol."

"There is a hunter out there!" Rebekah barked, making Klaus look at her surprised. "So forgive me for being _worried_ about your safety!"

Not wanting to hear anymore of Rebekah's ranting, Klaus picked up his jacket and headed outside towards the Grill once again.

Somehow he felt drawn to that Grill for some reason, he didn't know why but he just felt drawn towards it.

When he enters the Grill he had a sudden feeling that he was being watched, looking around once he seen Caroline and Tyler looking his way; of course they will be staring at him – considering they seen him storm out of the Grill last night. Realizing that he left his phone and wallet in the car, but knows he could compel the bartender if it was not Matt Donavan to give him drinks on the house; but he wanted to _pay_ for his drinks this time.

Klaus walks to his car, opens it and starts looking for his phone and wallet; he then gets another strange sensation before he finds them both. He walks back into the Grill only to hear Caroline's voice along with that of Elena Gilbert's. Klaus looks over in the direction where the voices are coming from, he sees an unknown brunette girl with Elena. The unknown girl looks up from the table towards him and just stares for a minute or two, before looking down at the table again. Klaus could see from where he stood a small, _cute_ smile was on her face. For some reason he felt drawn to this unknown, brunette girl.

____

"Hi."

Klaus looks up from his empty glass to see a small, olive skinned, feminie hand slide a bottle of his favourite beer towards him; he looks up to the owner and realises that it was the unknown girl he kept on staring at across the room.

"Hope I'm not intruding on anything important," the girl adds as she slips into the seat beside him. "But you look like you need a drink, hope this is fine."

Surprised by the girl's generosity, Klaus took the bottle of beer from her not before their fingers touched each other and a small, but powerful spark erupted between them. Looking up at the girl's blushing face, Klaus then knew she felt the spark as well.

"New to town?" Klaus asked, almost mentally kicking himself – was that the best he could do?

The girl giggled and Klaus smiled at her laugh. "What gave that away?"

Klaus chuckled after taking a swig from the beer. "Well, I have lived here for a _long_ time and considering I know every single boring resident here…"

"Ah." The girl said, smiling and then turn to the entrance of the Grill.

"So, what made you move here?" Klaus asked, as he gained the girl's attention again. "What made you move to the most boring town of them all?"

The girl's expression fell, Klaus then knew he landed on a tough spot for the girl to speak on; he then felt like wanting to make her happy again, why? He didn't know why, but he kind of like it.

"Now, if I answered that." The girl said, as she hopped from the seat and took a swig of Klaus's beer before he could blink. "Where would the fun be if we see each other again?"

"I see your point," Klaus replied, smirking at the girl. "But could I at least get your name?"

"Berry." The girl replied, as she shook his hand and the spark erupted again, but more powerful this time. "Rachel Berry."

"Well, Miss Berry." Klaus replied, smiling at her. "I'm Klaus."


	3. Judas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets warnings to stay away from Klaus, which just makes her want to know him more.
> 
> Klaus is intrigued by Rachel, so intrigued in fact that his feelings for Caroline have altered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, in this chapter Klaus is watching Rachel sleep, he knows this is not something any reasonable person or vampire would do.

_Jesus is my virtue,  
Judas is the demon I cling to  
I cling to_

_-Lady Gaga_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Klaus peered carefully into the Rachel's bedroom window as he perched on the rooftop outside her window; he was actually kind of annoyed that this girl was related to the Gilbert's but actually happy at the same time.

Her brunette hair danced across the silky, white pillowcase as her pulp looking lips were slightly parted, her cheeks a rosy red. She slept peacefully and that made Klaus peaceful to, something he didn't quite understand.

He only just met the Rachel last night, the second he saw her; he couldn't drag his eyes away from her.

And then there was her sudden generosity and courage to approach him before he could do anything about it, he was troubled by that as well.

Now here he was; stalking Rachel and the poor girl didn't even know it.

Klaus then was aware of how creepy this seemed to be, normal vampires don't stalk humans unless they're planning that said human's death; Klaus wasn't planning her death, in fact he wanted to get to know her a little more.

Klaus's eyes then left the sleeping beauty to take a look around the bedroom, her walls were pale and a light purple – lilac he was sure. There were famous Broadway shows posters that he seen one too many times over the years upon her walls, pine oak dresser, bedside tables and matching bed. Her bedspread match the colour theme of her room, a dark shade of lilac and white eyelet lace covered her bedhead, he seen just under her bed flip flops, converse and some flats, make up decorated her dresser though Klaus was sure she didn't need much, CDs and cassette tapes were stacked up against one side of her room near the T.V and stereo, a golden stuffed star toy was on the chair that was in front of her dresser.

So she liked Broadway musicals and wants to be a singer

Klaus sighed, ten and half hours of stalking this girl and this was all the information he could get?

He wanted to wake Rachel up now and nail her with questions for her to answer, but there was numerous of reasons why that wouldn't work.

One, it wouldn't be ideal for Rachel to wake up and find the man she only met last night sitting on her bed, wanting to know her a little more than he already did. Two, her windows and door was locked so there was no physical way of him entering her room without telling her his little _supernatural_ secret. Three, he wasn't invited into the Gilbert's house, so there was no way for him to get inside, and four it seemed almost a crime to break the beauty from her peaceful slumber.

Klaus then found himself actually smiling for the first time since he had met her.

He then heard a thump behind him, loud enough for Klaus to hear but too soft for Rachel's human ears; he turned to face his attacker and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want, Elijah?"

"I was just curious as to see where my brother's whereabouts was for the past five and half hours." Elijah replied as he too peered into the room and seen Rachel sleeping. "Such a beauty is she not, brother?"

"Leave her alone, Elijah." Klaus warned, growling lowly.

"When are you returning home, Rebekah is starting to get frantic about your whereabouts..." Elijah replied, rolling his eyes as Klaus smiled as Rachel turned in her sleep.

"Soon."

"After you finish stalking Elena Gilbert's cousin?"

"Shut up."

Once he knew that Elijah was gone, Klaus pulled out his sketch book just as Rachel was turning over in her sleep; facing him. A small smile came upon his lips as he started the lightly move the pencil across the fresh, clean piece of paper.

____

Rachel woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she quickly hopped out of bed and walked into the bathroom that she shared with Elena; she knew there was the spare one down the hall but Jeremy usually uses that.

She jumped when Elena knocked on the door. "Rachel? Are you in there?"

"Yes, I am." Rachel replied, as she fixed her roughed curled hair and opened the door.

"Sorry," Elena muttered, as she quickly bolted into the bathroom; Rachel shook her head giggling as she did so.

She then walked into her room; she had a sudden feeling that she was been watched, looking towards her window Rachel saw nothing. Shaking the feeling away, Rachel then proceeded to get her outfit for the day ready; she then noticed that she brought all of her old clothes from Lima with her – if she was really going to make a fresh start, she needed to have major retail therapy. But before she could even do that; she needed money and money comes from either having a rich dad or a job.

She could use the debit card her dads got for her, but she wanted to keep that in case of emergencies; she didn't want to overdo her spending spree – maybe there was a good clothing discount store nearby.

"Elena?" Rachel called, as she moved away from her wardrobe then froze as she seen something black fly in front of her window – a crow maybe? "Is there any discount stores near here?"

Hearing the toilet flush, the running of water, then Elena stepped out from the bathroom into Rachel's room.

"Yeah there is," Elena replied, smiling at her cousin. "Mom and dad use to shop there for me and Jeremy when we needed new clothes. Why?"

"I need a major retail therapy session, but to do that I need a job and I can't get a job until I have money for it, so I'll be shopping at discount stores until I find a job." Rachel replied in all one breath. ""Is there any places around here that I can get a job?"

"We can speak to Matt," Elena added, as she fixed her ponytail and looked at Rachel's confused face. "You met him last night."

"Matt… Matt… Oh tall, short hair, built like a jock – the bartender that was serving us?" Rachel described as Elena giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes, that's Matt."

"Well, at least I know that's a name and face I won't forget!" Rachel laughed. "So who was the guy at the bar in the leather jacket, the one that kept on staring at you all throughout the night?"

"Damon."

"Damon…." Rachel repeated, giving Elena the signal to her his last name or any other information about him.

"Salvatore, Stefan's older brother." Elena explained, smiling at her. "He's very flirty, that's how he is with every girl. He is one of those people you want to avoid but yet can't get rid of."

"Well, he's nice enough to look at."

"Don't even go there, Rachel." Elena muttered, shaking her head.

"Ok, but you can't deny to me that he isn't handsome."

Elena laughed and Rachel rolled her eyes at Elena. "Come on!" Rachel added. "I know you swooned a little when you first saw him."

"Okay! Okay!" Elena confessed, sighing as she did. "So he is swoon worthy. That doesn't change the fact that once you get to know him he loses all his charm, though he does have good qualities as well. Every once in a while he does prove to be a normal, caring person. I can't deny that."

Rachel then walked to her wardrobe again, and began to pull out her choice of clothing for the day; Elena was right behind her.

"Speaking of names," Elena called, making look back at her. "What were you doing talking to Klaus?"

"I wasn't doing anything – I was being friendly?" Rachel muttered, as she took her favourite dress of the rack and decided to wear that. "Why?"

"He's bad news, Rach." Elena replied; looking at her seriousness clouded her eyes. "He's evil."

"Evil?" Rachel repeated, going over what happened between her and Klaus last night. "But I saw _nothing_ wrong about him."

"That's how he gets you -…" Elena added, but then stopped as her phone beeped and a small, smile came upon her lips. "Stefan's here, I'll leave you alone now to get dressed but _don't_ think this little conversation about Klaus is over."

Rachel nodded, closing her door behind Elena and sighed.

How could Klaus be so evil? Rachel thought to herself as she started to unbutton her pjs and then stopped as she seen a black crow on the windowsill; rolling her eyes she walked over to the window and closed it making the crow look at her annoyed.

"Sorry birdie." Rachel said as she shook her head to the bird and closed her blinds from the bird's view. "No _peep show_ for you."


End file.
